


God, I'm Feeling Fine.

by Bloodnun (ForrestKline)



Category: Death Spells, Frank Iero andthe Cellabration, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cass is the only person who actually wants to read this, F/M, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Necrophilia, Obsession, Where is Ray, You're not going to find fluff here, we don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForrestKline/pseuds/Bloodnun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone write a fic in which Bob brutally murders Frank, fucks his dead body, keeps him and makes him all pretty"</p><p>"Ok"</p>
            </blockquote>





	God, I'm Feeling Fine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ftwillz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftwillz/gifts).



> I am so so so sorry about this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bob makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for our dear friend Cass,  
> Hopefully it's how she wanted it to be.  
> This is the farthest thing from the truth, writers lie for a living (pleasedontsue)
> 
> None of this is even remotely accurate, anyway

_“...and then there are some who believe that old relationships_ _can be revived and made new again._

_but please,_

_if you feel that way,_

 

_don't phone_

_don't write_

_don't arrive”_

_-Bukowski_

 

* * *

 

_**Day One** _

 

It was a particularly sunny morning, not that Bob would mind if it wasn't- today was very special. Frank had finished the tour and was on the next plane to Chicago to visit his best friend. It wasn't easy to visit often when you lived in another state, but they both tried. Frank and Bob would take turns. Frank would fly down to Bob when he wasn't busy- and every chance he got, Bob was in Jersey. But whenever Bob was in Jersey, so were Gerard, and Mikey, and Ray. That wasn't bad, per se. It also wasn't very often that Frank wasn't busy. When he wasn't touring with Deathspells, he was touring with Reggie. When he wasn't touring with Reggie he was making solo music and when he wasn't doing that, he was spending time with his family. Bob tried to understand, but he really missed his best friend.

It just wasn't often that he got to spend quality time with Frank. Just him and Frank. Not him Frank and the boys, or him Frank and his family- just him and Frank. It had been different since Bob left and the band ended- there were no more months and months of them cooped up in a bus cross-faded and feeling the affects of not getting any since they hit the road. Gerard never believed in groupies; they made due. What Bob didn't miss from being in the band, however, was getting to see first hand exactly how Frank and Gerard "made due". He put up with it, because what could he say about it? In Bobs mind, Frank was his; he just maybe didn't exactly know it yet. Frank had a wife and a family now, but that was okay, because Bob was going to fix it. 

Bob felt he and Frank had a silent understanding, an unspoken love. All the signs were there in neon colors. Neither had said anything, but they didn't have to. Frank was waiting for all the fuss to settle down to leave his wife, he hadn't said that either, but it was the right thing to do. His kids would be okay, Jamia would be okay, Bob would be  _happy._  He had been waiting for so long, he had been waiting since before Frank married Jamia, and he never quite understood why he did, but he had to have a good reason to. They just had to talk about it, then Frank would move to Chicago and be happy. It probably wouldn't take much convincing, Bob thought. He figured Frank was just as into him as Bob was into Frank. 

He had a lot of things to do before his lover arrived. First he went grocery shopping for all the things Frank would eat. Didn't take him that long, though- because Frank didn't really each much. He wouldn't be staying that long- much to Bob's dismay- only about a week or so and he had to go on tour for Frank Iero andthe Cellabration. He was really happy for him. Music was the short punk rockers one true love- Bob knew Frank probably didn't love anything more than he loved music, and that made him a little upset. It was okay, though. Maybe when Frankie lived with him, he thought, he would understand that he loved Bob more than anything. He didn't know how long this would take or maybe if Frank would ever really agree to move to Chicago with him, but he was hoping. Maybe they would both just relocate to another part of jersey. He thought about how their future house would look on the way home, after he bought the proper supplies to tidy up his current Frank-less house. 

He took his time cleaning the house making sure it was spotless for his guest. He even took his time cleaning himself to make sure he was spotless for his guest- spic and span, not a hair out of place. His place looked better than the day he moved in and he laughed at himself as he dusted off the furniture. He was such a hopeless romantic... minus hopeless, he prayed. He guessed he'd be eating vegan for at least the next two weeks, he never even kept meat in his house when Frank was over. He knew Frank wasn't the kind of person to force his beliefs on others and he probably wouldn't even mind if Frank was eating meat- but he still wanted to be on his very best behavior. He wanted to impress Frank and he figured this was a good way to do it- so he did. Every single time Frank came to visit and definitely whenever he visited Frank. It was one thing to eat meat in front of Frank, but it was another thing to make Frank cook him meat. And, well, Bob didn't even really know if that would be the case, he didn't know if the rest of Franks family didn't eat meat, but better safe than sorry. He just munched on vegetable chips as he vacuumed, sucking up the cumbs he dropped as he went and laughing to himself as he shampooed the carpet.

The sun was going down by the time Frank arrived at the airport, it wasn't a particularly long drive and Bob has a great feeling in his stomach as he drove to pick him up. His car hummed and he drowned out the sound of traffic with Misfits as he truly let himself think about how long it had been since he'd been able to hold Frank. It was actually just a few months, but long enough for him to feel uneasy about it. If he had it his way, they wouldn't even spend half of a day apart. They could be together absolutely always and they could tell everyone how they felt without having to worry about the backlash it would cause. He was humming to himself at the thought of Franks lips against his, so many years ago in that closet at the party they met at. He remembered how he felt watching Frank talk about Bob being his first kiss in an interview, and how he felt later with his hand down his pants replaying it on loop. He had known since then, and so had Frank, and he couldn't wait to kiss him again. To hold him and touch him and make him squirm and whine like he sometimes did on stage. Seeing Frank playing was... something else. He chased away those improper thoughts as he pulled into the airport driveway.

It only took him a few minutes to find Frank over by baggage claims, all pale skin and striking eyes. Bobs stomach settled in his throat at the sight of him. He was beautiful, the most magnificent thing the drummer had ever seen. He was everything, he thought. He was smiling and waving and Bobs stomach hurt so badly he thought he was going to puke. He thought about tracing all his ink and maybe watching him get more. Maybe he'd put his piercings back in, Bob whined low in his throat thinking about tugging on Franks lip ring with his teeth. His dirty thoughts were interrupted by a young woman coming into sight and standing next to him. The woman was a little shorter than Frank but a little larger too, and Bob only realized who she was when she turned to follow Franks line of vision. _Fuck_. What he didn't expect was that he would bring  _her._ He couldn't understand why Frank would go and ruin their romantic vacation, he had been looking forward to this for months and now Frank has ruined it with  _her_ , his " _wife_ ". He walked over uncertainly to a now beaming Frank who jumped into his arms for a hug immediately. Then realization hit him like an epiphany. Oh...  _oh!_ Jamia must  _know_  that Frank is in love with Bob! He must have brought her so that they could announce the good news of their divorce  _together._  Bob returned Franks grin and shot Jamia one too. This was good, this was very very good.

"Welcome back to Chicago!" Bob was so happy he was almost shaking, and he wasn't the only one. He pulled Jamia into a bone crushing hug and only let go to ruffle his lovers hair. "Long time no see, pipsqueak!" Everyone made cracks about Franks height, but for Bob it was just a reflex. Him and Frank joked like this all the time- he didn't think Frank was a pipsqueak, he thought he was absolutely perfect.

"Hey," Frank exclaimed "Fuck you, Bobert! You gonna be a gentleman and take my luggage, or what?" He missed this. He missed this so fucking much. He missed everything about having Frank with him. The way his eyes made his face so lively even when he wasn't smiling, the gleam in them when he laughed. He missed his skin and the way the ink decorated it so perfectly, the way his hair curled ever so slightly around his face. He was just so beautiful, but Bobs favorite part was his giggle. Franks giggle was contagious and adorable and perfect just like him, he counted himself lucky just to hear it.

"Nice to see you again, Bob" Jamia was still grinning ear to ear "Frank thought we'd surprise you by me coming, It's been a while"

"Yes it has" He took Franks wheeled luggage and one of Jamias luggage purses "And what a surprise indeed"

By the time they made it back to Bobs car and loaded the trunk, Bobs face hurt. Frank sat in the back seat with Jamia, he didn't mind much. He figured maybe he was just trying to spend a little more time with her before the divorce. The car ride to his house was fondly silent minus the punk mixed tape Frank had slid in before he even got in the car. He focused on the way he could see Frank smiling at him through the rear-view window and carefully didn't look to see if him and Jamia were holding hands in the backseat. He tried not to strain himself trying desperately to hear the low murmurs making Jamia laugh, and ended up turning the music up to drown out any possible conversation he wouldn't want to hear. He was sure there wouldn't be, though. Frank loved him and anything he was saying to Jamia, he would say to Bob too- so he turned the music off completely in favor of trying to make polite conversation. It worked to a certain extent, it was obvious that he was nervous, they must have heard the tension in his voice and as a result, it was nothing more than polite conversation. He was trying to loosen up, but his nerves were killing him. By the time they made it back, he was practically just a bundle of nerves.

Bob had a home in the woods, and it was unlikely anyone could find it without him guiding them there, it was that remote; just how he liked it. Because he didn't need anyone, he liked to keep to himself when he wasn't with Frank. It was a decently sized cottage, and very beautiful. It was the most beautiful house he had seen, and even thought it would only be him-and hopefully Frank- he liked it spacious. This far surpassed his expectations. The living room was huge and open, the windows allowed lots of light in and he had a great view of the forest. But he had an even better view from the patio where he would sometimes sit and relax and maybe watch the wildlife. He got a lot of deer. It also had three rooms, one of which he used for a studio and the other as a guest room. That's were he had figured Jamia would stay, but he hadn't even thought it was a possibility that Frank would want to too- But he did. Bob had brushed it off just the same as he did before, he wanted to spend a little more time with his future ex wife. Bob was even nice enough to put an air mattress and extra blankets in the guest room so things wouldn't have to be more awkward than they had to be. He was a nice guy, he tried to make people as comfortable as possible, especially if that person is the love of his life. 

When they arrived inside he was flooded with compliments about his house. He knew they would like it, they were really into nature themselves. He had moved since the last time he'd visited. The concrete jungle just wasn't for him and he was much happier here than in the city. He didn't have to have a job, luckily it wasn't a very expensive house so he could just live off of royalty checks. It was a good life, he couldn't complain at all. Bob took their coats as they gave themselves a grand tour. After he'd put their coats and luggage away for safe keeping, he caught up with them to show them to their room. Then he herded them back to the living room for more polite conversation he was quickly getting aggravated from.

"So hows the bachelor life been treating you?" He hadn't even realized he was being addressed, until he looked up and saw Franks gaze focused on him. He didn't know what he was talking about, he thought for a second that maybe he was just being sarcastic. He wasn't a bachelor, he had Frank. But, he could play along. He didn't really want to, really, but he'd take whatever he could get instead of all of this pointless small talk.

"Life in general is pretty sweet," He started, and then he just really didn't know what to say. He didn't particularly want to ask either of them about their lives because honestly he couldn't care less. He didn't want to think about Franks life now, and he groaned as he asked "either of you want anything to eat or drink? Oh, and, uh. How are the kids?"

Jamia piped up now "Kids are great! Like tiny little Franks"

"Frank's already a tiny frank!" Frank glared playfully and Bob hoped that they were going to change the subject now because he actually  _really_  didnt want to hear about their kids. It's not that he hated Franks family, it's just that he hated the fact that Frank had a family. He wouldn't think about it then, he decided.

Frank twisted his bangs around his fingers and grinned "We left them to terrorize their uncle Mikey who just happened to conveniently be visiting family around this time. I'd say life's pretty fucking awesome right now, as well. Anyone special, Bob? Hmm?"

Franks life shouldn't even be "pretty fucking awesome" without him and now this was just getting ridiculous. Frank was beating around the busg, he had to be. He wishes they could just get all of this over with so Bob can ask him to move in and start making the necessary preparations. This was wasting time, Frank knew good and well their was someone special in Bobs life!  _He_ was the special person in Bobs life, however frustrating at the moment.

"Like you dont know" he said through slightly narrowed eyes and clenched teeth. Frank was pretty confused by this point. Bob looked pissed off and honestly he had been acting weird all night. He looked like he was trying to avoid talking to Jamia, and he obviously tensed up a little when they talked about the kids. Not many people would notice these subtle things about Bob but Frank had known him for 12 years. He would like to think he knew his best friend like the back of his hand. Not that he was very predictable, especially not now.

"Um, I don't. And no food for me, thank you though. We ate while we waited for you at the airport but I don't know about Jamia- she may be hungry again. She just ate a salad or something, and not much of it" Frank hoped Jamia wasn't hungry because he just wanted to go to bed and hope that his apparent tension was gone in the morning. H didn't know where the sudden hostility came from, but, he'd file his friends love life under the 'do not talk about' section of his brain. 

She was hungry though. So Bob was nice enough to make her some tofu soup- Frank liked it and apparently she did too. It didn't take long, and he was grateful for this time to be away from them. He didn't usually want to be away from him, but he was acting so ridiculous. Asking questions he already knew the answer to, that he  _himself_ was the answer too. It was frustrating to say the least. He poured her soup into one of his best bowls and scrunched up his nose slightly at the smell. He didn't understand why anyone even liked tofu. Why it was sold as  _food_ and why people even  _bought_ it.

He wasn't trying to make things awkward, really he wasn't- they just were. Jamia was complimenting his cooking and Frank was stealing bites. So much for not hungry. When he asked again if he wanted anything, he politely declined. Another bite changed his mind and Bob poured him a bowl too. The rest of the conversation was filler and within 30 minutes, Frank and Jamia were announcing they were going to bed. That disappointed him a great deal, but they had a week. It was already late, anyway. He should be heading off to bed himself, right after he got himself something to eat, too. 

 *

Frank quietly locked the guest bedroom door behind them, a man and his wife needed a little privacy. Bob never was much of a cockblocker, anyway.

"Did Bob seem a little strange to you?" He said, kicking off his shoes

"No?

That was the end of the conversation, so Frank just kissed her.

*

Frank had to love him. He had to, right? He did. He must have been joking, Bob thought, he liked to joke a lot. Bob knew Frank better than anyone. Bob knew that Frank had to love him and maybe Frank was just nervous. Maybe Jamia didn't know? Maybe Jamia didn't know that they were getting a divorce, or maybe they just didn't know how to bring it up? Probably, that's probably it. He'd go talk to them, right after he was done with dinner. He didn't have anything he liked, really- but Frank did. Whenever he came, Bob made sure to get lots of things he could eat. Thing is, though, he didn't really know what Frank ate- so he just stocked up on veggies and tofu. Bob would just have cereal for dinner, that was alright. Apple jacks and soy milk. He sat and ate and thought about Frank, his ivory skin and the ink that decorated it. He thought about how the ink would feel under his tongue and if maybe Frank would get his name like he got Jamias. _He would have to get that removed_ , Bob thought, _her name_. Frank would get Bobs name in it's place, right over his heart. He'd convince him to. 

Maybe he'd make him.

But he wouldn't have to, Frank would want to. He loved him. 

He stared thoughtfully at his empty cereal bowl before walking over to take it to the wash. He washed his bowl and the dishes already in the sink quietly so as not to wake up his guests and went to his own bedroom next door. He changed into his night clothes quickly and bushed his teeth and hair in the same manner. He double checked the front door lock, closed all the blinds and did a quick once-over for anything else in the house he would need to take care of. He didn't make a sound, they were probably exhausted. They came a long way and- and he heard a noise.  _House noise_ , he thought as he went back to his room. Just a house noise, that's all, but he wasn't tired. There was too much to think about, Frank had finally came, and he was going to stay this time. Forever. There was no reason for him to go back, He had already brought his clothes, it was only a matter of sending Jamia back. She would be okay with that, after all- no one loved her husband as much as he did. He just couldn't wait to have him, after so long. He would have someone to love and touch and kiss and fuck, and this time, he didn't have to share him. He could almost feel him, they were so close. Only a bit longer and- no, that wasn't a house noise. It was creaking. He listened closer,  _guest bedroom._ The chances that there was actually something going on in there that he should inspect were low. Bob thought maybe he shouldn't go check at all. But he did. He scooted out of bed carefully and tip toed into the hallway to the adjacent bedroom. He pressed his ear to the door and, yeah, there was the creaking- and, moaning? He thought frantically _Frank is in pain, maybe he fell out of bed._  That had to be it, He jiggled the door handle frantically but it wouldn't budge. He was already sweating by now and, and- and he had a key. He chuckled nervously to himself and opened the door.

His whole body went cold and his mouth was bone dry. He could almost hear his head pounding and he felt so off balance. Like he was falling but his feet were plastered so firm into the ground that he thought maybe he'd break it and fall through. Part of him hoped he did. He felt like he just died and maybe he did. He'd died and gone straight to hell because that didn't look like Frank was hurt. That looked like his boyfriend was fucking his soon-to-be ex wife in Bobs guest bedroom. In his  _sanctuary._ Now it was fucking ruined like someone had just gone and turn it down. That would probably hurt less.

"Frankie?"

Franks head snapped up from kissing Jamia. She was on her back with her legs around Franks waist. Frank was laying between her them with his hands on either side of her now embarrassed looking face. He felt nauseous instantly and If the blankets he'd brought weren't covering their naked bodies, Bob might have screamed. But Bob didn't scream, Jamia did. Then Frank did- but Frank was screaming words. Words that formed sentences like "What the fuck, Bob", "We're a little busy", "Did you fucking knock?" or "What the fuck are you doing?" Bob didn't understand, he just stared until Jamia shoved Frank off and he glared up at Bob like  _he_ was the one cheating on Frank in his own house. So they just stared at each other for a minute.

"Well?!" Frank was slipping back on his boxers before Bob even realized he was still naked. He didn't even think about Franks pale hips and well defined abs.

"Uh," Bob provided eloquently. "Can I talk to you, Frank?"

"Really?" 

Meanwhile, Jamia was as red as a cherry and trying her best to hide under the blankets. Poor girl. They weren't that big and only hid her face up to her nose. Bob was too in shock to want to kill her- but he was upset enough to think about killing her. He wished the blankets were big enough or she would just disappear completely. He should have known this would happen. He should have set the guest bedroom on fire and made both of them sleep in the fucking living room. On separate fucking couches. 

He turned back to his boyfriend "Yeah, really."

He looked a lot less than amused as he stormed out of the room leaving his wife and best friend to exchange a few more awkward glances before Bob turned and followed him. Frank was fuming on the couch and when Bob sat down next to him, Frank got up and walked over to the window on the other side of the room. That was okay, Frank probably needed some air. Bob followed him there too.

He turned around sharply to face Bob and spat "What the fuck do you want, man?" And, woah. He hasn't sounded this hostile since... ever, actually. He didn't even have a reason to be upset at all. Let alone angry at his host.

"What was that, Frankie?"

"What? You busting down the door while I was having sex with my wife?" Bobs skin was burning with rage, he had been trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. He didn't think that Frank- his Frank would betray him this way.

"Frank..." he muttered, he backed Frank into a wall. He wanted to know the real reason why he'd ruined their vacation.

"Bob," Frank said "What the hell"

He was backed into the wall and Bob was holding his arms to his sides. 

"Why are you trying to ruin our relationship?"

"Our  _what?"_ Frank was now worried, scared, and staring at Bobs pupils trying to see if he was on something, because, 'relationship.' "Bob... you okay?"

"Frank" He was pleading now "Please, we're all here. Just tell her. It's okay." She just needed to know. Everyone needed to know. Frank was  _his._

Frank tried to squirm out of his friends grasp, but it only made him press closer. Okay. He gave up and decided to hear Bob out. He had to be stoned.

"Tell her what, exactly?" 

"About us, Frank. She deserves to know about us. I forgive you, Frank, but you have to tell her. Okay?"

"Okay" he said before his mind processed what it had just heard "Wait... what?"

Bobs mouth was on his before he could ask him to repeat himself and Frank felt sick. His friend tasted like nicotine and he wasn't letting go, so he opened his mouth to let Bobs tongue in- kissing back furiously as he craftily slipped his arms out of Bobs strong hands. Bobs heart felt like it was dying as he licked into Franks mouth and pressed their hips together. They both moaned softly and Frank automatically started struggling again, so he put more force into keeping him trapped against the wall. He wanted everything and he wanted it now, he had waited so long and he deserved this. He bit Franks lip and quietly mourned the loss of his lip ring as he ran his tongue around the area were it would go. The kiss lasted longer than the married man wanted it to and he could feel things getting out of hand by the way his friend felt on his thigh. After a few more quick pecks, Bob groaned into his mouth and Frank slid his hands up to his friends shoulders to quickly turn them around so Bob was against the wall and away from his mouth. Frank would love to have thought,  _it all makes sense now,_ but it didn't. Nothing did. There were no signs that Bob felt this way, but if he did, Frank had to leave. This wasn't tour, he had a wife, and  _kids. Three_ of them. 

"Bob..."

"Frank"

"This never happened. None of this did. This isn't 2005 and I'm married with kids."

"Frank-"

"No, Bob. I don't know what you thought, but, it's not... we're not. We're not this. In fact, we never were. Maybe it would have been different, but it's not. Goddammit Bob- I am married with kids. I left my kids to come visit you. My wife is naked in the next room and this  _never happened."_

Bob was more than crushed as Frank gave him one last guilty look and left, locking the door behind him. He didn't listen for sounds, he didn't use his key. He just thought of franks mouth until 6:00am that morning and took Frank and Jamia back to the airport with not another word spoken between them until they arrived.

Jamia didn't say another word to him at all, just gave Frank a quick peck on the side of the mouth when she went off to go get airport coffee and left Frank and Bob to say goodbye. They didn't, Bob didn't say anything. He just stood there silent and still as Frank hugged him goodbye. Frank just said he loved Bob, that Bob was still his best friend. But it wasn't good enough, at least for Bob. He had her, when he should be his. He couldn't fix it the way he thought he would- but he would still fix it.

* * *

  _ **Day Two**_

 

Bob didn't have any problem with following them home on the same plane. He could go wherever he wanted. 

_cellphone static. silence. no answer. beep. redial. ring ring ring._

_pick up pick up c'mon c'mon c'mon._

_"_...'lo?"

"Hey."

"What the... Bob? Bob?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"It's 4:39am"

 _Not here,_ he thought. But how could he tell Gerard he was in Jersey? Bob shuffled uncomfortably and wiped the sweat prickling on his forehead with his sleeve. "Yeah, um.. I know." 

He could hear Gerard yawning and he wished he felt badly about waking him up but it was an emergency. Gerard was the only person that Bob knew who'd had a relationship with Frank- No matter how much he would deny it. He didn't know why he did. If Bob was ever lucky enough to be with Frank- with Frank as a  _willing_ participant- he wouldn't be hiding anything. But he would ask Gerard for advice and maybe he'd have an idea as to how to win over Frank. 

"Okay, whats up Bob?"

"I need relationship advice" He scoffed to himself.  _More like Frank advice._

"You're in a relationship, Bob? Why didn't you tell me?" He'd just remembered why he hated talking to Gerard.

"It's, uh. It's about Frank"

 _silence_.

"Uh, Gee?"

"Yeah, uh, oh."

"Yeah..." His hands were feeling clammy and he had to wipe them off every so often so the phone wouldn't slip.

"That's good, uh, Bob? I'm happy for you. Both of you. But...Wait. Frank's married."

"Yeah, that's temporary"

"Temporary? Are his kids also temporary, Bob?"

"I've got that figured out, too"

"How so?"

Bob didn't know why Gerard cared. As far as he was concerned, Franks wife and kids weren't going to be part of the equation for much longer. "She can have the kids" He suggested confidently. Frank and Bob could adopt more kids if they wanted, anyway. It was no big deal, it was okay, everyone would be happy, especially Bob.

"Bob," Gerard began "what the actual fuck? Does Frank know that you want him to abandon his wife and kids?"

"'dunno"

_more silence_

"So how do i get him to?"

"You don't! Look, Bob? I don't know what kind of sick Fairy-tale you've conjured up but Frank loves Jamia and he  _adores_  their children. If I were you, i would just let it go." It was such egregious lie, it was such a horribly ironic thing for Gerard to say, that Bob almost laughed. 

"But did you, Gerard?"

"...Eat shit, Bob."  _click._

Bob only chuckled softly at his phone, flagged down a taxi and handed the driver $20

"Beleville."

* * *

Jersey was rain. Jersey was raining down on Bobs ambitions, but it was okay. Bob was a man with a plan, you see. He didn't book a hotel, he didn't need one, he was going to make amends with Frank- that was Phase One. He sipped his coffee slowly, he hadn't called yet and he had quite a while to think. Slow paced mom-and-pop coffee shops where the perfect places to plan. Gerard wouldn't help him, but Bob didn't really expect him to. It was a long shot and he didn't even really need him anyway. He just hoped that Gerard didn't call Frank. It would have been okay, if he did, Bob thought. Wouldn't make all that much of a difference, Bob had a key.

He finished his coffee in record time and took a bagel to go, he tipped well and the girl at the counter have him a warm smile.  _Katlin,_ her name tag read. Bob shrugged and smiled back before taking his leave, she was kind of cute. If you're into that. Bob was really only into one thing and it was on his mind as he glanced at his phone

 _ **11:25am**..._  perfect.

Frank didn't answer the first two times, but the third times a charm and Bob could hear the hesitance in his voice as he spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Frank! It's me, Bob!"

"Yeah, uh, I know... Hey?"

"Hey" Bob waited for Frank to fill the silence that followed, but he'd be given no such luxury. He just cleared his throat awkwardly and continued "So, uh. Hey, I wanted to apologize for everything at my house and stuff. I've been going through a lot and I guess I just missed the band, and, everything that came with it. I know that things can't be the way they were before and I'm sorry for pushing myself on you like that. I was really, really wrong and I hope you and Jamia can forgive me and we can just be best friends again- because it would really suck if I ruined everything back there." Bob was already walking to the general store, if he was going to be staying with Frank, he'd need things he didn't think to bring. The silence, this time, was filled with Frank coughing before he spoke up.

"Don't worry about it, Bob, I understand" He didn't, but he would. Bob would make sure that he understood, he just needed a way to get him alone. Maybe if he got Frank alone, he would confess his true feelings. Bob didn't need him to, he knew the truth- but it would make it that much easier for both of them. If Frank was willing.

"You sure? We're okay, right?

"You can't get rid of me that easily" He couldn't see Frank, but he knew he was smiling. This was perfect. 

"Thanks Frank, and hey, you busy tonight?"

Frank hesitated slightly before replying, "Actually Jamia is taking the kids to a birthday party this evening and I'm feeling a little too sick to go, so I'm all alone this afternoon. Why?"

"Oh! Whens that?"

"The party is at like, 5:30. You had something in mind? You live in Chicago. It would take you at least about 12 hours to drive up. See? That's why the whole band should live in Jersey!" He could hear Frank giggle to himself and Bob doesn't think this could get any easier. He walked down the isles shoving various things into his cart and glared at everyone passing by giving him weird looks. 

"Oh yeah, silly me. I guess I'm just so used to us being close..." Frank thought that was strange, they hadn't lived close since 2010. Was he going to bring it up? No. He was just glad they'd made amends and was trying to look forward to Bobs next visit. Hopefully it wouldn't be weird, he'd had enough of that from visiting Gerard. 

"It's cool, you coming up to see your old sickly friend, soon?" If Bob could see him right now- he would see just how hard Frank was trying to conceal how much he really didn't want to see Bob right now. 

Bob chuckled darkly to himself before replying "I'll be there before you know it"

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The archive warnings haven't arrived yet but you can bet your sweet ass they will
> 
> I really love comments and I usually always reply  
> Con crit is always really nice because I know there are lots of things I need to work on, story progression for instance. I feel like I always rush it and it needs more filling, if you will.
> 
> oh oh oh p.s, im starting a fan fic rec list! I only have like 4 fics on it so far haha it's actually a lot of work  
> if anyone cares, its mychemfics.tumblr.com and I really want to have some fun with it, im new to the tumblr bandom
> 
> But yeah I think thats it, thanks for reading!


End file.
